Well drilling and completion operations typically require the use of casings within a borehole in a subterranean formation to ensure that the borehole does not collapse once it is drilled and that sensitive areas of the formation are protected and isolated. In most cases the casings are secured in the borehole using a cement layer that fills an annulus between and bonds to both the casing and the formation. The strength of both cement bonds are important to the integrity of the well.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.